Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for shaping information relating to a depth distribution of an object by acquiring it.
Description of the Related Art
In a distance map representing a distribution of distance information (Hereinafter, distance information is referred to as “depth information”) from an imaging apparatus to an object, a process (distance map shaping process) for accommodating a distance value corresponding to the contours of the object to the correct contours by using a captured image is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-150521 discloses a method that performs upsampling using a distance map with a low resolution and a captured image with a high resolution in order to generate a high resolution distance map (Hereinafter, a distance map is referred to as a “depth map”).
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-150521, no disclosure is given about shaping a low resolution depth map without up-sampling to the same degree as the resolution of the captured image as output.